


A Taste of America

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2020 [5]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Americanization, F/F, TF, Transformation, mental changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A transfer student thanks Chris and Tsubasa for welcoming her the only way she knows how.
Series: November Batch 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087091
Kudos: 2





	A Taste of America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoldExperience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldExperience/gifts).



“I don’t get it! Why am I here, I don’t even like people!”

The frustrated voice of Yukine Chris echoed throughout a mostly empty classroom, the huffy and puffy girl tossing herself onto one of the tables as she grumbled and rumbled. She had been forcibly recruited into helping a new student get accustomed to life at Lydian, and she couldn’t find the chance to say no.

Why was that? Well, it happened to be because of the person requesting her presence. Her senpai, Kazanari Tsubasa. Who was entertaining herself by watching her white-haired kouhai and friend toss herself around in frustration. “You’re lively today, Yukine.” The blue-haired girl chimed, uncharacteristically cheery compared to how she normally carried herself.

“Easy for you to say, Senpai! You’re graduating in a few weeks, how come you volunteered?!” Chris shouted as she crossed her arms and legs after taking her seat, grumbles continuing to slip out through the gaps between her lips. “You’re not even going to be here for them, why…”

Tsubasa walked over to the desk that her kouhai had occupied, taking a seat on the chair meant for it. “Because I knew that you couldn’t say no if I asked.” She taunted her, while her smile reached from one ear to another. Ever since the two helped save the world, she had warmed up a lot towards the white-haired girl… Especially when it concerned the topic of teasing her into being a good-natured girl.

“I swear, if not for everything you’ve done for me, I would’ve filled you with lead months ago.” The frustrated younger student sighed as steam slowly poured out of her ears. “You’re going to disappoint them, Senpai. I’m not as good as you are, you know that.” She muttered, letting a bit of her vulnerable side show.

Her blue-haired Senpai shook her head and put her hand on the younger girl’s back. “You’re as good as you need to be, Yukine. Stop doubting yourself, and you’ll make a great Senpai yourself. Both for those two, and for the new girl.” She offered her support without hesitation, not a single hint of mockery in her voice…

Chris slowly sighed and smiled in response to her friend’s brimming confidence. “I can’t say you’re right, but thanks, Senpai.” She replied, while her head started to turn around. “You know, I’m kinda curious. Where the heck is the new girl anyway? It’s startin’ to get real late, and if she’s not showing herself before the bell rings…”

Speak of the devil, and she would appear. The doors to the empty classroom opened up with a loud *BANG*, as the newest student at Lydian arrived. And what a student she was, considering her looks. Not even a second after the three had met one another, and she made an unforgettable impression.

The new student was a platinum blonde girl with… what seemed to be a lack of proper fashion. Instead of wearing the uniform that had absolutely been shipped to her temporary address, the girl was wearing what seemed to be an outfit that only those in the more wild parts of America. The colors were all off too, brown leather replaced by pink for her shirt and star spangled goodness for her long boots.

On the topic of her shirt, it barely did anything to hide away her enormous knockers. Both of the two students knew that everything was bigger across the pond, but this was ridiculous. The two udders were bigger than their heads, bigger than the newcomer’s even. And they were straining and trembling, showing how close to bursting free that they were. And that didn’t even mention her skirt, which was adorned with a pair of lips serving as a makeshift belt buckle. Just to complete her westernly garish taste in outfits.

“Yee, and I do believe, haw! Hello there, cuties!” The new student chimed as she brushed a hand through her platinum blonde hair, her heels clicking as she stepped real nice and close to both girls. “I’m Katie Smoochum, but for two cute hotties like you? Katie’s just fine. Pleased to meetcha both, hope we can make great friends!”

Katie reached out with both hands as she smiled from ear to ear. She didn’t even care that she seemed outright absurd with how she dressed, or how the two girls thought of her impressive entrance. She just wanted to make a couple of cute friends, like any real american would.

Chris looked at the new gal, then at her Senpai with an eyebrow slightly raised. “I didn’t know they allowed anybody to pick their uniform. Is that a new thing?” She whispered, not wanting to admit that the way that she presented herself did make her feel a little… inadequate wasn’t the real word, just kind of overshadowed by her presence, maybe?

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Smoochum.” Tsubasa didn’t answer her back, reaching forward with her hand to shake the newcomer’s. “Yukine and I will show you around, just to make sure that you know where your room is and where you can find your classes. I’m sure that you’ll fit in before long.” The blue-haired girl explained, though it wasn’t hard to notice that her expression was wavering and trembling just a little…

Katie giggled and cooed as she heard the blue-haired gal try to charm her way into her heart with that kind gesture. “Oh, you’re the sweetest kinda gal!” She chimed, wrapping her arms around the older girl and pressing her plump red lips up against hers, giving that face the kinda smooch that only a real American could.

“O-Oi, calm down there, new girl! You don’t just kiss people before you know them!” Chris protested, but then a bit of a shiver started running down her back. It was like energy sparked through the air, kind of like whenever she got ready to transform with her relic. It was different enough to make her worried, as her eyes focused on her Senpai.

She gasped in shock as she saw Tsubasa’s body quickly changing hues. From a tender beige like any other mainlander in Japan, to a deep tan that was more appropriate for the beaches of America. Not only that, but her bosom, formerly nearly flat as a board, blossomed into a huge pair of melons that were threatening to break free from her uniform as they kept on inflating. Her hips were growing just the same, the blue-haired girl’s eyes rolling into the back of her head…

“Gosh, your lips are super tasty too! I didn’t know the girls over here were so good at kissing!” Katie giggled as she pulled back, wrapping her arms around her new ‘Senpai’ as she turned her around and peppered that neck in a couple of extra kisses, especially as the brown colors kept transferring down her body…

The blue-haired girl’s hair changed hues just like her body, turning a deep black to make her look like another American. Not only that, but the growth made her uniform’s buttons burst off to reveal her body. She was busty, she had hips that wouldn’t quit, and her new fat lips were ready to kiss just like the one that had caused her to transform. All while several american flags started soaking into her skin in the form of garish tattoos, to emphasize her new nationality.

Chris nervously backed away from the two girls, knowing that if that was what had happened to her Senpai, her friend… She should probably run. “Y-Y’know, I think I have a thing or two to do. You two have fun getting caught up to spee-”

Before she could run away, she found herself wrapped up by both of the two large-tittied girls. All while Tsubasa’s uniform changed shape into an American flag bikini, making her even more Americanized. “Oh, hun, you gotta stay!” Her Senpai chimed, her voice already sounding broken compared to how it always sounded. Maybe because her dialect was more American…

“Bessa’s right, you gotta get a nice big kiss, cutie!” Katie giggled as she puckered her lips into a kissy shape, alongside the redubbed ‘Bessa’. Their lips descended on their captive, while that girl struggled against their tits and their strong arms…

She couldn’t get away. Two massive lipstick smears were applied to her cheeks, the lipstick slowly disappearing as it was replaced with a sea of freckles. Her white hair quickly turned ginger as the rest of her body started tanning. Not as much as her former Senpai’s body had, just enough that it was clear that she liked being outdoors.

Just like her friend, Chris’ body started growing. Her tits were already pretty fat, but they started really bursting out of the uniform as the extra layers were added on. Not only that, but her hips were growing so big that her skirt was more like a useless frilly layer that didn’t cover anything.

Her outfit, to go with her homely look compared to the turbo beach bimbo at her side, was made out of a pair of suspenders that barely covered her nipples as well as a pair of shorts so tiny that her ass could pull them apart if she ever wanted it to. That, and her white hair grew a nice golden blonde as some of it covered up her eyes. Completing her more country-flavored Americanization, after a pair of flags appeared above her pussy and her ass in the form of tramp stamps.

Just like Bessa, Chris started giggling. Her Japanese-ness was leaking out from her tits in the form of milk, just like her friend’s was leaking out of her pussy. If this carried on, it’d be real hard to fix them again. Neither of them cared that much to lose their smarts and their nativeness. They were Americans, just like their gal pal Katie!

The three Americans hugged one another. They couldn’t wait to show all these cute Japanese gals what it meant to be American! After they had gotten nice and cozy with one another, of course.


End file.
